Blaine It On The Alcohol
by Dark Roz
Summary: L'alcool est dangereux pour la santé… et pour l'amitié. Mais pas forcément dans le mauvais sens. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est Kurt qui en fera les frais - ou en profitera ? Missing moment du 2x14. TRADUCTION DE L'OS DE  The Other. Suite personnelle ajoutée.
1. Blame it on the Alcohol

_**Note de l'auteur : **__J'adore l'écriture. Evidemment, ça se passe pendant 'Blame It On the Alcohol' (2x14)_

_**Note de la traductrice :**__ Coucou ! :D Vous l'aurez compris, cette traduction est un Klaine parlant de notre Warbler préféré dans un état pas tout à fait sobre ^^' __**Missing moment de l'épisode 2x14,**__ cet OS n'apporte pas grand-chose à la progression de l'histoire. Mais j'ai aimé le style et été inspirée pour écrire, pourquoi pas, une suite assez UA où ça ne se passerait pas exactement comme dans la série ;) Merci à __**The Other**__ de m'avoir autorisée à traduire leur OS (que je vous invite à lire en VO, c'est le chapitre 21 du recueil 'A Collection of Klaine'). Sur ce, __**bonne lecture ! :)**_

* * *

><p>Soutenant son camarade ivre, Kurt Hummel le traînait chez lui, ne voulant pas se risquer à prendre le volant. Il n'était pas sûr de ses limites, ni de l'état dans lequel il était, mais sa vue légèrement trouble l'inquiétait fortement.<p>

Il sentait sa température corporelle augmenter alors que le corps chaud de Blaine était pressé contre lui. Ce dernier venait de cesser d'hurler comme une bête dans la nuit noire **(1)**, et était maintenant en train de marmonner des paroles de chanson.

« Nous sommes presque arrivés », lui chuchota Kurt, et il hocha la tête d'un air plutôt absent.

Soudain, Kurt trébucha sur la butte du trottoir, et tous deux allaient inévitablement s'étaler par terre. Mais Blaine les maintint en équilibre, avant de tomber lui-même sur le dur béton du trottoir, éjectant Kurt qui atterrit dans l'herbe.

« Ça va ? » demanda Kurt, se précipitant vers Blaine pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien.

« Je suis pas bourré. » dit-il, si doucement qu'on aurait pu le croire sobre.

« Si tu l'es. C'est juste un moment de lucidité » Kurt se releva, époussetant l'herbe sur son manteau. Il aida Blaine, qui était toujours allongé par terre, à faire de même. « Mais je voulais savoir comment tu te sens après cette chute. T'es-tu cogné à la tête ? »

« 'Crois pas. » murmura-t-il. Il_ était_ _vraiment_ ivre.

Le soutenant encore, Kurt le traîna pratiquement derrière lui. Il ne restait plus que quelques maisons. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchaient, Kurt réfléchissant en cherchant ses clés. Son père était sorti avec Carole, il ne serait pas rentré avant très tard dans la nuit.

Kurt était gelé.

Où était Finn ?

Ils se trouvaient maintenant à la porte, Blaine s'agrippant à la rampe comme si sa vie en dépendait. **(2)**

« On entre ? » demanda calmement Blaine, un regard vers la porte.

« Blaine… où est Finn ? »

Blaine cilla à peine.

« J'sais pas… l'a dit un quelque chose… » Il ferma les yeux fortement avant de laisser échapper un petit rire. « Après que Ray et moi on ait chanté… la chanson. Il est parti. Tu t'souviens ? »

Ça lui revenait. Finn avait filé assez tôt, il était sans doute déjà couché. Une fois sa légère crise de panique passée, Kurt déverrouilla la porte et guida Blaine à l'intérieur.

«T'es sûr qu'ça dérange pas… si je reste ici ? »

« Ouais, Papa n'en saura rien. »

« Génial. » Le mot avait été prononcé d'une voix si aigue que Kurt rit.

Kurt le conduit jusqu'à l'étage, et Blaine laissa échapper un léger sifflement.

« Jolie chambre », gloussa Blaine, et Kurt rougit.

« Tu peux prendre le lit », offrit Kurt, mais Blaine secoua négativement la tête.

« Je vais pas prendre ton lit », refusa Blaine d'une voix pâteuse, tirant Kurt sur le lit avec lui.

Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se retrouvait au-dessus du Warbler. « Whoa… »

Blaine se contenta de rire et attira Kurt plus près de lui. « Tu es si chaud. »

Kurt était extrêmement mal-à-l'aise – et ce n'était pas parce que la ceinture de Blaine frottait contre son ventre. Kurt frissonna. _Seigneur_, qu' il espérait que ça soit sa ceinture.

Blaine les fit rouler afin qu'ils soient côte-à-côte. Leurs lèvres étaient _si proches_. Il suffirait à Kurt de respirer un peu fortement et il l'embrasserait.

Il ne le fit pas.

Avant que Blaine ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, Kurt s'assit. Blaine sembla confus durant une seconde avant de s'assoir à son tour, à côté de Kurt.

« Je suis fatigué », murmura-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

Kurt sourit simplement, puis se leva.

« Prends mon lit. J'insiste.», susurra Kurt, s'éloignant du lit.

« Mais où vas-tu dormir ? »

« Ailleurs. » déclara Kurt. En fait, il n'en savait strictement rien. « Je trouverai bien quelque chose. »

Blaine secoua la tête. « Tu dors ici. »

Il attira à nouveau Kurt sur le lit, sans pour autant l'étreindre aussi fort qu'auparavant. Blaine finit par le lâcher pour s'enfoncer dans les coussins, avant de se blottir étroitement contre lui.

« Tu as un lit confortable » souffla-t-il, faisant rire Kurt.

Il était tendu et nerveux d'être si près de Blaine – c'est à peine s'il osait bouger.

« Relax », chuchota Blaine après quelques minutes.

Blaine se retourna soudainement et encercla le torse de Kurt de son bras, le rapprochant de lui. Et bien, on ne pouvait pas dire que ça aidait Kurt à se détendre. En fait, ça le faisait se sentir plus tendu encore. Finalement, Kurt parvint à rouler sur le côté, le bras de Blaine suivant le mouvement de son corps. Le Warbler était maintenant profondément endormi, mais Kurt n'arrivait pas à se relaxer pour autant.

Inspiration, expiration.

Inspiration, expiration. **(3)**

Le souffle de Blaine état comme le rythme régulier d'un tambour.

Ses doigts se crispaient parfois de façon désordonnée.

Sa jambe gauche dut bouger deux fois.

Sa jambe droite ne bougeait pas du tout.

En cet instant, Kurt savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil cette nuit.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> "He had stopped screaming into the night like a wild horse" en anglais. J'ai légèrement francisé l'expression.

**(2)** "They stood at the door, Blaine holding the railings like they were the hand of god." Ici, j'ai utilisé une expression française de sens proche.

**(3)** "In, out" dans la VO. J'en ai déduit qu'il était question du souffle de Blaine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note de l'auteur : <strong>__Pas trop __Klainey__, mais __c'est pas grave __:__P__ Cela__ expliquerait pourquoi __l'autre moitié __du lit __était __froissée __- __et pourquoi __Kurt était __en train de se mettre de la crème__ sur le visage (__je sais qu'il __le ferait de toute façon__, mais __chut__) - __c'était __pour couvrir ses __cernes __dues __au manque __de sommeil __:__P_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note de la traductrice : <strong>Alors ? N'hésitez pas à **reviewer** à propos de** l'histoire**, je transmettrai sans problème aux auteurs - même si j'adore aussi quand vous donnez votre avis sur **la traduction **:D. J'aimerais aussi savoir si vous seriez intéressés par **une suite** ( **écrite par moi, cette fois ;) **), avec le réveil et l'arrivée de Burt en version revue et corrigée (un revu et corrigé **du même genre que 'Zig Zag'**, si ça peut vous donner une idée ^^ )_

_Merci d'avoir lu ! :D À bientôt, Dark Roz._


	2. Blame it on the Desire

**_Note de l'auteur :_**_ Coucou ! ^^ Voici comme proposé au chapitre précédent, **une suite écrite par moi** de l'OS 'Blaine It On The Alcohol' - qui lui était une traduction. Ma version est **en deux parties**, la première ici, la seconde (et dernière) au chapitre suivant. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;)_

**_Disclaimer : _**_Glee appartient à Ryan Murphy, le 1er chapitre qui m'a inspirée à The Other. Seul ce qui suit est à moi._

**_Rating : _**_T. L'OS initial était en K+, mais dans ma suite, il se passe plus de choses =D_

**_D_****_é_****_dicace : _**_à__ Blaine Warbler, dont les reviews et RaR sont comme des rayons de soleil. Ainsi qu'__à__ tous les reviewers de 'Faire la bise' et 'Zig Zag', un grand **MERCI** à vous :D_

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p><strong>Blame It On The Desire<strong>

Kurt, qui par il ne savait quel miracle avait finalement trouvé le sommeil, se réveilla en sursaut. Il sentait quelque chose – ou plutôt quelqu'un – bouger contre son dos, et eut un moment de frayeur avant que les évènements de la veille ne lui reviennent. Evènements qui l'avaient conduit à se retrouver avec son meilleur ami, dangereusement craquant mais complètement bourré, dans _son lit._

Le jeune homme eut un regard vers son radio réveil. 3h27. Il soupira. Avant de frémir brusquement en comprenant ce qui l'avait réveillé : une jambe s'était glissée entre les siennes et il sentait _quelque chose_ contre sa cuisse. Quelque chose qui n'était définitivement pas une boucle de ceinture !

Kurt eut à peine le temps de paniquer que le corps de son ami – et surtout _une certaine partie_ de ce corps – se pressa contre lui.

« Mmmh… j'ai envie de toi… »

La voix de Blaine était rauque. Sensuelle. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle ne laissait pas le jeune Hummel indifférent. Ce dernier sentit une main glisser le long de son torse, dans une volonté de le retourner. Il faillit céder avant de réaliser que Blaine était probablement endormi. Peut-être même rêvait-il de son _Jeremiah_ – ou pire, de _Rachel _!

Quoi qu'il en soit, Kurt ne voulait ni profiter de la situation, ni se laisser espérer des choses qui n'arriveraient qu'à le faire souffrir, plus tard. Il essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de Blaine, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Il le maintenait trop fermement, trop proche… _Et s'il ne dormait pas, finalement ?_

« Blaine ? », tenta le châtain. « Blaine, c'est moi, Kurt… »

Silence. Kurt allait relâcher la pression quand…

« Kurt… », répéta l'interpelé. « Reste près de moi… »

_Oh-Mon-Dieu._ Le garçon était si troublé qu'il ne parvint pas à analyser ce qui se passait. Il sentit juste la main se faire plus pressante contre son torse et tout à coup, il se retrouva face à Blaine - au-dessus de lui pour être exact. Croisant le regard brillant de ce dernier, il put constater qu'il n'était absolument pas endormi.

« Embrasse-moi… »

Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure, à peine perceptible à travers leurs respirations haletantes. Mais il l'avait entendu. Et – malgré ses doutes, sa certitude de souffrir et son cerveau qui lui hurlait de quitter ce lit – Kurt l'embrassa. Il se rendait à peine compte de ce qu'il faisait, seulement conscient des lèvres de Blaine qui se mouvaient, envoûtantes, contre les siennes, et de sa propre main caressant les cheveux bouclés du garçon sous lui. C'était divin. Doux et puissant à la fois. Mais brusquement, les lèvres de Blaine se firent plus avides, plus pressantes. Il les entrouvrit pour venir caresser celles de Kurt de sa langue, mêlant le goût et l'odeur de l'alcool au baiser. _Alcool…_

Ce fut le déclic. Kurt sauta du lit comme s'il avait été électrocuté. Il était comme tétanisé. Automatiquement, il repensa au baiser de Karofsky dans les vestiaires, et son visage avait sans doute la même expression qu'à ce moment. Sauf que là, c'était complètement différent. Différent parce que cette fois, c'était lui qui avait initié le baiser. Différent parce que c'était avec celui dont il était amoureux. Différent parce que l'un d'eux était _ivre, bon sang_ ! Mais surtout – et c'est ce pourquoi il se haïssait le plus –, c'était différent parce que cette fois, il y avait pris du plaisir. Et Dieu savait ce qu'il serait prêt à donner pour recommencer.

Agissant au plus rapide, Kurt saisit sa couette pour en recouvrir Blaine jusqu'au cou et fila s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Appuyé contre la porte verrouillée, il laissa libre cours à ses larmes. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? _Dès le début, il savait que dormir avec Blaine n'était pas une bonne idée ! Maintenant, il avait mal comme jamais et n'avait que lui à blâmer pour s'être laissé emporter aussi facilement. Lui et son foutu désir ! Car, il en était pleinement conscient maintenant, ce qu'il éprouvait pour Blaine n'était pas seulement sentimental. C'était aussi _physique._ La bosse dans son pantalon en témoignait. Si bien qu'il se demanda si les larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues étaient dues à de le peine ou à de la frustration – sans doute les deux.

Kurt se doutait bien que, dans son état, il n'arriverait jamais dormir. Aussi se décida-t-il à prendre une douche. Glacée. C'était très désagréable, mais quel autre choix avait-il ? Certainement pas ce à quoi il pensait. Une fois calmé et séché, il s'allongea dans la baignoire et mit une serviette pliée sous sa tête en guise d'oreiller. C'était tout sauf confortable, mais il préférait ça plutôt que de finir sa nuit avec Blaine. Et c'est profondément triste qu'il sombra, tourmenté à l'idée de la confrontation qui l'attendait.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note de l'auteur :<em>**

_Voilà ! ^^ Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu parce que la 'suite/fin' est déjà écrite et je compte la poster bientôt (après quelques reviews ?). Je peux déjà vous affirmer que le titre de cette dernière partie sera… **'Blame It On the Love' **!_

_Et je vous rappelle l'équation : **Reviews = motivation de moi = fin postée plus vite** ! __=D_


	3. Blame it on the Love

_**Note de l'auteur : **Coucou ! Merci infiniment pour vos reviews :D Comme promis, voici la suite._

_**Disclaimer : **Glee à Ryan Murphy, 1er chapitre et idée qui m'a inspirée à The Other. Seuls les chapitres 2 et 3 m'appartiennent._

_**/!\ Spoilers** de l'épisode 2x14, notamment un dialogue de la VF. Mais j'ai modifié la suite de l'histoire._

* * *

><p><strong>TRÈS<strong>** IMPORTANT : Lisez la note de fin, surtout si ce chapitre vous a frustré (ou même si c'est pas le cas, d'ailleurs). **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonne lecture !<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Blame It On The Love<strong>

_Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?_

Telle fut la première pensée de Kurt Hummel lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, en ce dimanche matin, et qu'il constata qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Il avait dû dormir au maximum quatre heures, en additionnant le lit et la baignoire. _Baignoire ?_ Tandis qu'il sortait son corps engourdi de son lit d'une nuit, un flot de souvenirs l'assaillit. Fête. Rachel. Bouteille. Blaine. Alcool. Lit. Baiser. Seul le fait de se réveiller ici lui prouvait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé cette dernière partie.

Fatigué mais lucide, Kurt retourna le plus silencieusement possible dans sa chambre. Il y trouva Blaine complètement avachi dans son lit, la tête sous l'oreiller. Un sourire attendri se dessina sur son visage en le voyant, et c'est fermement décidé à oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce même lit que Kurt se glissa devant son miroir pour effectuer son rituel 'soin de peau' quotidien. Après un cri étouffé à la vue de ses cernes immenses, il entreprit de composer une association complexe de plusieurs crèmes et lotions. Il avait presque terminé quand…

« Eh, Kurt ! Viens un peu m'aider pour les œufs. »

« Je descends dans une minute ! », s'empressa-t-il de répondre, terminant l'application de sa dernière crème.

« C'est quoi ça, des œufs en cocotte ? Est-ce que c'est la même chose que des œufs brouillés ? »

La voix de Burt se rapprochait. Ce dernier finit par ouvrir la porte et demanda, en regardant le corps endormi sur le lit :

« Ben alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Aujourd'hui tu devais tout m'apprendre sur le brunch. »

« Je descends tout de suite. », répondit Kurt en sortant la tête de la partie du mur qui le dissimulait.

« Oh, ma tête. », bougonna le garçon qui se trouvait _dans le lit de son fils_.

« Oh, hum. Désolé. », réagit Burt, surpris et confus. « Excusez-moi. »

Il sortit aussitôt, non sans un regard en arrière, et Blaine plongea à nouveau sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Tandis que son ami émergeait doucement, Kurt en profita pour se préparer – ce qui ne dura que quinze minutes, un record !

« Bien dormi ? », demanda-t-il à Blaine quand celui-ci fut enfin réveillé.

« Hum… Aucune idée. Où est-ce que je suis ? »

« Chez moi. », répondit Kurt – il se mordit la lèvre en songeant qu'il avait failli dire 'Dans mon lit'.

« Et qu'est-ce que je fais chez toi ? », poursuivit le Warbler.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé hier ? », s'enquit Kurt.

« Vaguement… je… il y avait la fête chez Rachel et… je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu. »

Le châtain retint un sourire amusé face à ce bel euphémisme.

« On peut dire ça comme ça. Ça va mieux ce matin ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Euh… je peux prendre une douche ? »

« Bien sûr ! La salle de bain est au bout du couloir à droite »

Le brun sortit un peu trop vite du lit et se dirigea vers la direction indiquée d'un pas vacillant.

Pendant ce temps-là, Kurt descendit s'expliquer auprès de son père. Burt le sermonna un peu, mais se tranquillisa lorsque son fils lui apprit qu'il avait dormi dans la baignoire – évidemment, il _oublia_ de mentionner ce qui l'avait poussé à quitter son lit.

« Papa, ça te dérange de reporter le cours de cuisine ? Je dois déposer Blaine chez lui. Il faudrait aussi que je t'empreinte ta voiture. »

« Pas la peine, la tienne est dans la cour ». Devant le regard d'incompréhension de son fils, il ajouta : « Ton amie Rachel a téléphoné. Finn est allé chercher ta voiture tôt ce matin, avant d'aller à son entraînement de football. »

« Génial. Alors je peux ramener Blaine ? »

« Oui, c'est bon, vas-y. », soupira son père.

« Merci ! », s'exclama Kurt.

À peine avait-il prononcé ce mot qu'il se ruait déjà vers sa chambre, où un Blaine propre et frais l'attendait sur le lit. Seuls ses yeux encore un peu rougis témoignaient de sa gueule de bois.

« Alors, comment tu te sens ? »

« Un peu plus humain », sourit le jeune homme. « J'ai l'impression que le Warblers viennent de donner un concert dans ma tête. »

« Tu as faim ? »

« Pas vraiment. Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est exactement passé hier ? »

« On en parlera en chemin. Je te ramène chez toi. »

Le trajet '_chambre-voiture_' se fit en silence et, à la grande surprise de Kurt, sans l'apparition de son père.

« Alors ? », reprit Blaine en grimaçant suite au bruit de démarrage du moteur. « J'ai beaucoup bu ? »

« C'est quoi pour toi, boire beaucoup ? », le détourna Kurt.

« Aucune idée, c'était ma première cuite. Pourquoi ? J'ai fait des choses que je ne fais pas d'habitude ? »

« Entre autres. », répondit Kurt, gêné. « Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? », l'interrogea le châtain, à la fois soulagé et profondément triste.

« Laisse-moi un instant. »

Blaine reposa sa tête contre le dossier pendant cinq bonnes minutes, quand soudain, il sursauta :

« Non, pas possible ! »

« Quoi donc ? »

« On ne s'est quand même pas _embrassés_ ? », demanda-t-il en retenant un rire.

Donc pour lui, ce souvenir était une source d'amusement ? Kurt sentit son cœur se déchirer.

« Si. », souffla-t-il, les lèvres tremblantes.

« Et bien, si je m'étais douté ! C'est mon père qui serait heureux s'il savait que l'alcool me rend hétéro. »

Une minute… _hétéro ?_ Alors, il parlait du baiser avec Rachel. Soulagement et désespoir d'abattirent à nouveau sur Kurt, si bien qu'il ne savait plus que ressentir.

« Et de quoi d'autre te souviens-tu ? », hésita le conducteur, les yeux fixés sur la route.

« Et bien… après le jeu de la bouteille, on a chanté, Rachel et moi ? » Comme Kurt hocha la tête, il poursuivit. « Et ensuite… Finn est parti… on est rentré à pied… je crois que j'avais du mal à marcher à ce moment-là. Après… tu as voulu me laisser ton lit… et j'ai refusé que tu dormes ailleurs. »

Le Warbler rougit légèrement, mais Kurt le vit quand même et l'interpréta comme de la honte.

« Et ? », se risqua-t-il une dernière fois.

Les yeux de Blaine s'écarquillèrent brusquement et il s'empressa de demander : « Kurt, est-ce que tu as passé toute la nuit dans le lit avec moi ? »

« Pardon ? », répondit l'interpelé, à la fois surpris et inquiet.

« Est-ce qu'après que j… Est-ce qu'à un certain moment, tu es brusquement sorti de la chambre ? Réponds-moi, s'il-te-plaît. »

« Je… oui. »

« Kurt, arrête cette voiture. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'en supplie Kurt, si c'est vraiment ce que je pense, arrête-toi maintenant. »

Alarmé par son ton pressant, Kurt bifurqua vers une ruelle déserte et coupa le contact.

« Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe, à la fin ? », s'énerva Kurt qui le savait pourtant parfaitement.

« J'ai d'abord cru à un rêve élaboré, mais ça c'est vraiment passé. Je t'ai embrassé cette nuit. Et c'est pour ça que tu es parti. »

Cela avait beau ne pas être une question, l'absence de réponse de Kurt confirma la pensée de Blaine.

« Kurt, je suis _tellement désolé_ ! J'ai perdu le contrôle, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a… »

« Tu ne m'as pas embrassé ! »

« Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Tu m'as allumé, tu t'es collé à moi, oui. Mais tu ne m'as pas embrassé. Tu m'as juste demandé de le faire et... Et je l'ai fait. », reconnut Kurt, détournant le regard.

Il y eut un silence tendu. Kurt se frappa mentalement pour avoir craché le morceau, mais il n'avait pas supporté les excuses et, pire que tout, les _regrets_ de celui qu'il aimait.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda simplement Blaine.

« N'est-ce pas évident ? », soupira Kurt.

« Tu es amoureux de moi. », dit-il au bout d'un moment.

_Maintenant c'était sûr, leur amitié était définitivement fichue._ Kurt avait beau la trouver extrêmement frustrante, la seule idée de perdre définitivement Blaine lui semblait plus intolérable encore.

« Oublie tout ça, tu veux ? On oublie et on fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. »

« Non. » Ce mot sonnait comme une sentence. « Moi, je ne veux pas oublier. »

Kurt était complètement perdu.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Tu ne veux plus me voir du tout ? S'il-te-plaît Blaine, pardonne-moi. Je voudrais tellement qu'on reste amis. Tant pis si c'est tout ce que peux avoir, je ne veux pas gâcher ça. »

« Je suis désolé Kurt, mais nous ne pourrons plus être amis. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu souhaites, et je n'en ai pas envie non plus. »

Kurt sentaient ses yeux le picoter de plus en plus fort. Il était si désemparé qu'il faillit ne pas entendre les derniers mots de Blaine :

« Je ne veux pas qu'on reste amis parce que j'ai envie de beaucoup plus. »

Kurt leva instinctivement la tête et quand leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre, toutes ses craintes disparurent.

Blaine prit la main de Kurt et déclara, ému :

« Maintenant que je suis sobre, je te le demande officiellement. Kurt Hummel, embrasse-moi. »

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Et dès l'instant où leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, il se rendit compte de deux choses. La première, c'est que Blaine embrassait encore mieux lorsqu'il était sobre. Et la seconde, que le fait que leur amitié soit brisée était finalement une excellente nouvelle.

Le baiser était tendre, passionné. Il reflétait à la fois leurs sentiments et leur désir refoulés. Si le paradis sur Terre devait exister, tous deux jureraient qu'il se trouvait dans cette voiture.

« Je t'aime », souffla Blaine alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle. « Je n'étais pas sûr que ça soit toujours réciproque. Alors cette nuit, quand je me suis réveillé avec toi dans mes bras, j'étais tellement sûr de rêver que je n'ai pas voulu te lâcher. »

« Je t'aime aussi. », répondit Kurt qui avait du mal à parler. « Tellement… »

Blaine l'attira pour un autre baiser haletant, et les deux jeunes hommes laissèrent s'exprimer leurs sentiments trop longtemps contenus.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps-là, dans une maison de la petite ville de Lima, Burt Hummel fixait sa montre. Il se demanda s'il habitait si loin que ça, ce garçon qui faisait danser une flamme dans les yeux de son fils.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note de l'auteur : <strong>Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_**Ce chapitre était sensé être le dernier,** mais je le trouve moi-même trop frustrant, surtout par rapport au deuxième. Et vos reviews m'ont encouragée à** poursuivre sur ce thème** avec, pourquoi pas, un** 4ème chapitre** appelé...** 'Blame it on the Sex' ? **_

_**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, et n'hésitez pas à me suggérer des idées ;) **_

_Par contre, ce chapitre n'étant même pas sûr d'exister un jour, il n'est évidemment pas encore écrit. Et donc, sera plus long à venir... :( _

_Pour finir sur une note positive, **merci encore à mes merveilleux revieweurs** ! C'est vous qui donnez un sens à ce que j'écris :D_

_**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt ! **_


	4. Blame it on the Sex

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Bonjour/Bonsoir, chers lecteurs ! :D C'est avec grand plaisir que je vous présente enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fic ( qui devait, à la base, n'être que la traduction d'un OS ^^' ). J'espère que cette fin – définitive, cette fois – vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu à écrire. Ce passage se situe __**entre le 2x22 et le 3x01**__ (puisque Rachel est de nouveau avec Finn mais Blaine toujours à Dalton)._

_Maintenant, c'est avec délectation que j'écris… _

_**/!\ Attention LEMON ! **__Ce chapitre contient des __**scènes très explicites**__ entre hommes (__**YAOI **__en prime ! :D ). Puritains, homophobes et autres décérébrés, je vous invite joyeusement à dégager de cette page pour laisser les vrais excités du citron que nous sommes en profiter._

_**Merci infiniement à : Blaine Warbler, Mymydemon, gleekofglee, nouvelle lectrice, WakeUpMe, damonia cassandra et MylCat**__ pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements ! Si ce chapitre a vu le jour, c'est en grande partie grâce à vous. Bon, je vous retiens pas plus longtemps – en supposant que certains se soient arrêtés sur mon blabla d'auteur – et vous souhaite une __**très bonne lecture ! ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Blame It On The Sex<strong>

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que Blaine et Kurt étaient ensemble. Ils avaient l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage de bonheur.

Alors qu'il cuisinait pour le dîner, Kurt repensait à ces derniers mois, son retour à McKinley, le soutien à toute épreuve de Blaine malgré l'éloignement. Même pendant les moments les moins agréables, ils étaient toujours restés soudés.

Kurt se souvenait encore de la tête de son père lorsque, en ce fameux lendemain de cuite, il avait failli encastrer sa voiture dans la maison en revenant de conduire Blaine chez lui. Il avait ensuite eu un peu de mal à justifier ses joues rosies, son sourire immense, et ses vêtements froissés – alors que comme chacun sait, les vêtements de Kurt Hummel sont _toujours_ impeccables !

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi », s'était-il alors empressé de répondre. « Je crois que je vais monter me reposer un peu. »

Evidemment, Burt n'avait jamais su que par _se 'reposer'_, son fils voulait dire '_se ruer dans ses draps pour capter l'odeur et la chaleur du garçon qui y avait dormi'. _Il n'avait pas non plus compris pourquoi, le soir même, Kurt avait fixé la radio d'un air menaçant quand la chanson '_Don't you want me'_ avait débuté. En fait, il y avait beaucoup de choses que Burt ne comprenait pas à propos de son fils… Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de voir à quel point il tenait à ce Blaine_._ Et à quel point ce dernier semblait attaché à son fils. Et c'était ça, plus que tout, qui l'avait poussé à avoir de la sympathie pour ce garçon… enfin, tant qu'il ne restait pas trop longtemps enfermé avec _son Kurt_ dans la chambre de ce dernier à faire _il ne savait quoi._

Kurt sourit. Malgré tout ce qu'on pourrait croire, il se sentait vraiment chanceux…

Sa relation avec Blaine avait évolué. Mais bon, ils n'allaient jamais au-delà des longs baisers passionnés entrecoupés de « Je t'aime » et de regards voilés de désir. Kurt commençait sérieusement à envisager d'aller plus loin, mais il ne savait ni quand, ni comment le lui dire. Il doutait même que Blaine ait les mêmes envies que lui… Il chassa cette pensée dérangeante en sortant son plat du four – plat qu'il avait failli y oublier, désespérément incapable de se concentrer dès lors que Blaine envahissait ses pensées.

« C'est pas vrai ! », maugréa-t-il en soufflant sur la fumée. « Pourvu que je puisse rattraper ça… »

« Alors, on a l'esprit ailleurs ? », murmura une voix amusée dans son dos.

« Blaine ! », s'écria-t-il en lui sautant au cou. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je viens de recevoir un coup de fil m'invitant à dîner. », répondit le brun avec un grand sourire. « Tu remercieras ton père, c'est très gentil de sa part. »

« Pour l'instant, c'est toi que j'ai envie de remercier d'être là. » souffla le châtain à son oreille. « Tu m'as tellement manqué… »

Blaine allait objecter qu'il s'étaient vu le week-end précédent, mais les lèvres qui se pressèrent contre les siennes lui firent perdre tout contact avec la réalité. Il ne remarqua même pas que son petit-ami le collait contre le plan de travail. Ce n'était plus que la bouche de Kurt contre la sienne. Plus que _sa langue_ qui jouait contre ses lèvres. Plus que _sa main_ qui caressait sa nuque. Plus que _ses doigts_ qui descendaient lentement dans son dos. Plus que_ son corps_, fébrile, qui se collait au sien.

« Wow », haleta Blaine quand ils s'écartèrent au bout d'un moment, reprenant leur souffle. « On dirait que je t'ai vraiment beaucoup manqué, cette fois… »

« Tu me manques à chaque fois », corrigea Kurt dont les prunelles d'un bleu intense étaient étonnement sombres. « À chaque fois que je ne peux pas te voir. » Il ponctua sa phrase d'un regard encore plus brûlant.

« Et que je ne peux pas te toucher », enchaîna le Warbler en posant ses mains sur les hanches de son petit-ami. « Et t'embrasser, encore et encore… »

« Il faut qu'on se rattrape », décida Kurt avec un sourire malicieux.

Et quand leurs lèvres se trouvèrent une fois de plus, Blaine n'y vit aucune objection. Il avait remarqué que ces derniers temps, son petit-ami était de plus en plus _tactile_. Ce qui n'était, et de loin, pas pour lui déplaire. Pourtant, cette attitude était troublante. Kurt était troublant. Et – bien qu'il ne le lui ait jamais dit – terriblement excitant.

« Tu veux qu'on monte dans ma chambre ? », laissa échapper le châtain dans un murmure.

Blaine écarquilla soudainement les yeux.

« C'est pas grave, oublie », ajouta-t-il aussitôt.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça », le rassura Blaine avec une moue gênée – et effroyablement craquante. « Kurt, ton père est dans la cuisine. »

« Quoi ? » Kurt avait fait un bond digne des Jeux Olympiques.

« Papa, bonsoir », salua-t-il alors que son père, encore à la porte, essayait de masquer son expression de choc profond.

« Désolé », s'excusa Burt. « Je voulais pas vous… J'ai juste senti une odeur de brûlé, mais… »

« Le gaz ! », s'affola Kurt en retournant à ses fourneaux.

« C'est moi qui m'excuse », le reprit Blaine. « Je ne devrais pas m'accaparer votre cuisinier en plein exercice de ses fonctions. »

_Mais comment pouvait-il faire preuve d'autant d'assurance alors qu'il était toujours à moitié _avachi_ sur le plan de travail ?, _se demandait Kurt alors qu'il sauvait le dîner. Lui-même était sûr d'avoir du mal à regarder son père dans les yeux avant un bon moment.

« Bon, je… je vous laisse. Kurt, préviens-moi quand le repas sera prêt. »

« J'en ai pour une minute », répondit-il alors que son père se sauvait presque de la cuisine.

Et avant de quitter lui aussi la pièce, Blaine lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Et Kurt remercia le ciel pour avoir déjà fini le repas car, il en était sûr, il ne serait plus capable de se concentrer de toute la soirée. Pas après ce qu'il venait d'entendre. S'appuyant avec difficulté sur une table, il entendait ces mots résonner avec force dans sa tête.

« Si nous avions été seuls, je t'aurais montré à quel point je _meurs d'envie_ de monter dans ta chambre avec toi. »

* * *

><p>Après '<em>l'épisode de la cuisine'<em>, la soirée se passa étonnement bien. Il faut dire que le dîner était délicieux – et pas grâce à un certain Warbler !

Burt parlait football avec Finn et Blaine tandis que Rachel, qui avait été invitée pour l'occasion, racontait à une Carole captivée ses projets pour les vingt prochaines années.

Kurt profita que l'attention de tous soit détournée pour tenter de se concentrer sur autre chose que son petit-ami – ce qui était assez difficile quand on savait que le petit-ami en question était assis juste à côté de lui, et qu'il avait _sa foutue main_ d'appuyée sur sa cuisse.

« Ça va, Kurt ? », demanda Burt au bout d'un moment, en voyant son fils s'agiter sur sa chaise.

« Euh… oui oui, tout va bien, c'est juste ma jamb… mon pantalon ! Ce pantalon me gratte, je peux monter me changer ? »

« Mais tu l'as porté toute la jou… », voulut objecter Finn, qui se stoppa quand il se prit un coup de pied dans le tibia.

« Vas-y. On t'attend pour le dessert. »

_Merci Carole !_, pensa Kurt. Jamais il ne se féliciterait assez pour avoir fait entrer cette femme dans la vie de son père.

Les conversations reprirent, quand un « C'est pas vrai ! » sonore se fit entendre en provenance de l'étage.

« Blaine, tu veux bien monter voir ce qu'il a ? »

« Bien sûr madame Hummel », acquiesça l'interpelé qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Et vu le regard qu'il lançait à sa femme, Burt non plus ne l'avait pas vue venir.

* * *

><p>« Kurt », chuchota Blaine en toquant à la porte de la chambre. « C'est moi. »<p>

La porte s'ouvrit au tiers du quart de la moitié, lui laissant voir une joue rouge et un œil et demi.

« C'est de ta faute ! », l'accusa le jeune homme. « Comment je vais faire, maintenant ? »

« Mais enfin, de quoi tu parles ? »

« De rien. Dis à aux autres que je suis malade. Non, que j'ai un virus très rare et très contagieux. Dis ce que tu veux, mais que personne n'entre dans ma chambre. »

La porte claqua au nez d'un Blaine complètement perdu.

« Kurt, ne fais pas l'enfant. »

Silence.

« Kurt ouvre cette porte ou je le descends chercher ton père. »

La porte s'ouvrit, une main tira Blaine à l'intérieur et la referma aussi vite.

« Voilà, tu es content ? »

_Oh-Mon-Dieu ! _Devant lui se tenait un Kurt rouge écarlate, complètement ébouriffé et avec _une foutue bosse qui lui déformait le pantalon_ !

« Je suis ridicule ! », se lamenta le châtain en s'asseyant sur son lit, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Je ne trouve pas », contesta Blaine en s'installant à côté de lui. « Tu es même très excitant… », ajouta-t-il à son oreille.

« Mais me dis pas des choses comme ça ! », fit Kurt en devenant plus rouge encore – si c'était possible. « Tu crois quand même pas que ça va m'aider à faire passer… _mon état._ »

« Mais peut-être que ça me fait _plaisir_ que tu sois dans cet état… à cause de moi. »

« Sadique ! », bouda Kurt.

« Je vais te prouver le contraire », fit le brun en s'agenouillant au pied du lit.

« Blaine qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », paniqua le châtain.

« J'assume mes responsabilités », répondit sérieusement son petit-ami qui commençait à défaire sa ceinture. « Tu l'as dit toi-même : c'est de ma faute. Il est de mon devoir de t'arranger ça. »

« Mais… han ! »

Blaine venait de faire glisser son pantalon et son boxer. Et il semblait apprécier la vue. Kurt tremblait trop pour protester davantage. Et c'est dans un état second qu'il sentit une main se refermer autour de son sexe et le caresser avec douceur, mais de plus en plus fermement. Bientôt, ses lèvres rejoignirent sa main et vinrent titiller le gland rougi.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Tu es… oh… tu es sûr de… han… de toi ? »

« Pas du tout… » Coup de langue. « Mais j'en meurs d'envie… »

Et sans prévenir, il le prit entièrement en bouche.

« Oh oui ! Blaine ne t'arrête pas ! Ne t'arrête jamais ! »

Il le prit au mot, allant et venant sur la verge tendue, se délectant des gémissements qu'il lui tirait. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit que la soirée tournerait comme ça, il aurait sans doute frappé cette personne. Ou aurait essayé de se faire inviter chez les Hummel beaucoup plus tôt !

Kurt, quant-à-lui, bénissait l'inventeur de l'insonorisation. Car oui, il s'en donnait à cœur joie. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient violement dans l'oreiller, et il employait le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait à tenter de modérer ses cris – sans grand succès. Mais où Blaine avait-il apprit à faire ça ? Ces lèvres étaient un cadeau du ciel ! Il aurait pu être extrêmement fier d'en avoir l'usage exclusif, mais pour ça, il aurait fallu que son cerveau soit en état de marche. Or, tout ce dont il était capable, pour l'instant, c'était gémir – et d'après son petit-ami, il faisait ça très bien.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence entrecoupé par les halètements et les jurons de Kurt, ce-dernier se libéra dans la bouche de Blaine qui, à sa grande surprise, avala tout.

« C'est pas possible ! », souffla-t-il en s'effondrant sur son lit.

Blaine le rhabilla – puisque manifestement, il n'en était plus capable – et vint s'allonger à ses côtés.

« Alors ? », susurra-t-il tendrement. « Ce virus très rare et très contagieux est-il parti ? »

« T'es incroyable ! », sourit Kurt avant de l'embrasser.

« Les garçons ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? On vous attend pour le dessert. », appela Burt depuis la salle.

Kurt aurait bien objecté qu'il l'avait déjà eu, son dessert…

* * *

><p>« T'as pas une impression de déjà-vu ? », demanda Blaine alors que Kurt, au volant de sa voiture, le ramenait chez lui après une soirée riche en émotions.<p>

Le jeune homme sourit. « Oui mais cette fois, je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre que tu me le demandes pour m'arrêter et t'embrasser. »

Quelques instant plus tard, ils arrivèrent à cette même ruelle déserte où, quelques mois plus tôt, leur histoire avait commencé. Prenant cela comme un signe, Kurt s'y engouffra, coupa le contact et se jeta sur les lèvres de son petit-ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait attendu ce moment ! Le dessert avait été une véritable torture. Quelle idée avait-il eu, aussi, de servir de la mousse au chocolat ? Voir la langue de Blaine lécher avidement sa cuillère – tout en sachant ce que cette même langue était capable de faire – l'avait littéralement mis au supplice. Et il en avait fait exprès, Kurt en était certain ! Si bien qu'il était désormais dans le même état que quelques heures plus tôt. _Et Blaine aussi,_ constatait-il avec délice.

Peu à peu, les mains se glissèrent sous les pulls, les ceintures se défirent et les corps se dévoilèrent. Kurt s'allongea sur la banquette en attirant Blaine toujours plus proche de lui.

« J'ai envie de toi », souffla-t-il avec urgence.

« Moi aussi », fit Blaine contre son cou. « Mais j'ai pas de… ce qu'il faut. »

« La boîte à gants ! », se souvint Kurt.

Habilement, le brun ouvrit la trappe et en sortit un préservatif. Kurt nota mentalement de remercier mademoiselle Pillsbury pour l'avoir forcé à en prendre. Alors que leurs deux corps échauffés se pressaient à nouveau l'un contre l'autre, Blaine hésita : « Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Aussi sûr que je t'aime ! », rétorqua le châtain.

Les deux garçons se débarrassèrent du peu de vêtements qui leur restait puis, doucement, Blaine insinua un doigt en Kurt. Ce dernier grimaça, mais ne dit rien et l'attira à lui pour un baiser ardent. Le brun entama un mouvement de va-et-vient sur le sexe du garçon sous lui et en profita pour introduire un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt, qu'il fit se mouvoir à l'intérieur du garçon.

Il les retira quand Kurt commença à venir à la rencontre de sa main et, après avoir déroulé le préservatif sur sa verge tendue, le pénétra. Kurt laissa échapper un cri, et Blaine se remit à le caresser en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, dans le cou, sur les épaules, n'importe quoi qui pourrait le distraire de sa douleur. Si bien que rapidement, ce fut Kurt lui-même qui rechercha plus de contact. Blaine commença alors à se mouvoir, enivré par la sensation intense d'être à l'intérieur de lui, de le sentir autour de lui.

Kurt s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à aux épaules du garçon qui le pénétrait, ressentant avec puissance chaque coup de rein se répercuter dans tout son être. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ça puisse être si incroyable, violent et doux à la fois. Et il ne se retenait pas pour lui hurler tout le plaisir qu'il éprouvait.

L'habitacle de la voiture ne devint plus que chaleur, frottements et gémissements. Les deux amoureux, désormais amants, découvraient avec bonheur la sensation exaltante d'être l'un en l'autre, de ne faire plus qu'un. Et ils s'en délectaient.

La cadence finit par s'accélérer, et ils vinrent dans un même cri, Kurt dans la main de Blaine, Blaine à l'intérieur de Kurt. Le brun se retira et ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour réaliser, et aucun d'eux n'osait dire un mot, de peur de briser ce moment.

« Je…

« C'était… »

Ils sourirent du fait d'avoir parlé en même temps, brisant la tension.

« C'était merveilleux », finit par dire Kurt, le regard brillant.

« _Tu _es merveilleux », répondit Blaine en souriant tendrement. « Je t'aime tellement…»

« Moi aussi. »

Et ils scellèrent cette première fois d'un autre baiser empli d'amour et de promesses.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong>_

_Alors ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! ^^_

_Encore merci à mes revieweurs, j'espère que cette fin vous aura plus et que vous avez eu votre __**dose de citron tant attendue**__. Je préviens, ceci est mon tout premier lemon publié alors… __***rougit et part se cacher***_

_**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt ! ;)**_


End file.
